Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand
by Nightskye
Summary: Wenn ein magisches Artefakt plötzlich seinen eigenen Willen entdeckt sehen manche Leute seltsame Dinge im Spiegel Nehergeb. SSHG
1. Default Chapter

**Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, ich mache sie nur vorrübergehend zu Sklaven meiner völlig kaputten Fantasie**

****

****

**Spieglein****, Spieglein an der Wand**

Ich bin der Spiegel Nehergeb. 

Ich wurde vor dreihundert Jahren erschaffen.

Mein Erbauer verfiel nachdem er mich erschaffen hatte dem Wahnsinn.

Seine Frau und seine Kinder wurden vor ihrer Zeit dem Leben entrissen, und da es jedem Zauberer, egal wie mächtig er ist und gleichgültig welcher Magie er sich bedient unmöglich ist die Toten auferstehen zu lassen schuf er mich.

Schon die Idee meiner Erschaffung zeugte von seinem beginnenden Irrsinn. Er sah in mir seine Familie, wie sie bei ihm war, jedoch vergaß er darüber das Leben an sich.

Als ich später gefunden wurde kam man zu dem Schluss dass ich am besten in Hogwarts aufgehoben sei.

Welche tiefen Sehnsüchte konnten Kinder auch haben, falls sie zufällig über mich stolpern sollten?

Die großen Hexen und Zauberer die dort lehrten wussten um mich. Doch suchten sie mich nur selten auf, wenn sie keinen Rat mehr wussten, weil sie nicht auf ihr Herz hörten.

Meistens dann wenn es um Heiratsanträge ging. Auf diese Weise habe ich wohl auch mit Schuld an der Ehe von Arthur und Molly Weasley, eine Schuld die ich gerne auf mich nehme.

So kam es jedenfalls das ich eine nach der anderen Generation heranwachsen  und wieder verschwinden sah.

Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern als Severus Snape das erste Mal vor mich trat.

Für einen Menschen sind 25 Jahre eine lange Zeit, für mich ist die Zeit an sich unerheblich.

Er sah gehetzt aus, so als würde er vor jemandem flüchten und hatte ihn nun hier in meinem Refugium abgehängt. Zuerst bemerkte er mich nicht, noch zu sehr beschäftigt mit seinen Verfolgern.

Doch dann stand er vor mir, ein schmächtiger Junge, zu dünn und zu blass für sein Alter, er war wirklich keine Schönheit.

Und ich tat das was ich seit Jahrhunderten tat und schaute in sein Herz. Ich zeigte ihm sein größtes Begehren. Ich zeigte ihn groß und mächtig. Die Anderen Jungen hatten vor ihm Angst.

Es war ein seltsames Begehren für einen so jungen Menschen.

Die Jahre verflogen bis ich von einem Jungen namens Harry Potter entdeckt wurde. Ein junge der seine Eltern auf tragische Weise verloren hatte und sie durch mich zurücksehnte.

So kam es das Albus Dumbledore in meinem Raum erschien um den Jungen zu suchen. Offensichtlich kannte Dumbledore meine Geschichte und riet dem Jungen davon ab mich wieder aufzusuchen.

Doch nachdem er Harry weggeschickt hatte riskierte er selbst einen Blick in mein Antlitz und ich war erstaunt Severus Snape darin wieder zu finden. Ein erwachsener und lächelnder Severus Snape der aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen seinen blassen Unterarm präsentierte.

Dumbledore schien traurig über das was er in mir sah und es brachte mich zum Nachdenken.

Vor zwanzig Jahren waren oft junge Leute an mich herangetreten  und ihre Sehnsüchte drehten sich oft um ein Mal das sie am Arm trugen und die Macht die es zu verleihen schien.

Es handelte sich um einen Totenkopf der eine Schlange ausspie.

War Severus Snape diesen Weg gegangen?

War er ein Todesser?

Ich sollte nicht lange auf meine Antwort warten müssen. Nachdem ich eingesetzt worden war um den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen und erneut auf Harry Potter gestoßen war kehrte ich zu meinem versteckten Raum zurück und Severus Snape suchte mich abermals auf.

Aus dem kleinen, blassen, verängstigten Jungen war ein großer, blasser, verbitterter Mann geworden. In seinen Augen konnte ich lesen dass seine Seele zu viel erlebt hatte und nun Ruhe und Frieden suchte. So zeigte ich ihm seinen Tod.

Ich selbst war erschüttert, so erschüttert wie man als Spiegel eben sein konnte.

Ich dachte lange über Severus Snape nach. Zeit dazu hatte ich ja genug. Nie hatte mich es mehr geärgert den Menschen ihr innerstes Begehren zu zeigen. Musste ich das wirklich?

Es sollten weitere acht Jahre vergehen in diesen mich jene Gedanken beschäftigten.

Bis zu dem tag an dem mich eine junge Frau namens Hermione Granger einen Blick in ihr Herz werfen ließ.

Ihre innerste Sehnsucht war Severus Snape.

Es ließ mich darauf schließen das Severus Snape noch lebte.

Mein Bild zeigte sie und Severus, und in diesem Augenblick geschah es, dass ich mich, der Spiegel Nehergeb, dazu entschloss, Schicksal zu spielen und dem Bild in meinem Innern noch zwei Kinder hinzufügte.

Das gute daran ein magisches Artefakt zu sein ist das niemand das was ich tue in Frage stellt. Wer würde auch denken dass ein magisches Artefakt ein Bewusstsein hat?

Der jungen Frau schien zu gefallen was ich ihr gezeigt hatte, sie schien jedenfalls nicht abgeneigt.

Jetzt blieb mir nur zu hoffen, dass Severus Snape ein drittes Mal den weg zu mir finden würde.

Diesmal musste ich nicht zu lange warten.

Drei Monate später stand er wieder vor mir, genauso wie er es acht Jahre zuvor getan hatte.

Doch nun weigerte ich mich ihm seinen Tod zu präsentieren und zeigte ihm das gleiche Bild das zuvor Hermione Granger zu sehen bekam.

Auf das was dann geschah war selbst ich nicht vorbereitet.

Severus Snape fiel auf die Knie und weinte, er weinte drei volle Stunden bis er mich wieder verließ.

Ich war gespannt ob ich einen der beiden je wieder sehen würde… 

A/N: Jaja, was so ein kleiner Spiegel doch alles anrichten kann, Im zweiten Kapitel wird die Perspektive des Erzählers wieder auf Severus und Hermione wechseln.


	2. Kapitel 2

**A/N:** Danke an Alle die so fleißig reviewt haben, und besonderen Dank an eowyn_faith, die diese story für mich beta ließt damit ihr nicht mit meinen Fehlern leben müsst.

****

**Kapitel 2**

(Severus POV)

_Wie konnte das sein? Wieso ausgerechnet Granger?_

Severus Snape fand in den Tiefen seines Kerkers langsam wieder zu sich.

Er musste zugeben, seitdem sie ihre Referendarzeit bei McGonagall absolvierte gingen sie beide zivilisierter miteinander um.

_Aber zum Teufel noch mal! Das Mädchen ist 19 Jahre alt!_

_Sie ist…na gut, war besserwisserisch und neunmalklug!_

_Sie ist eine **Gryffindor!!!**_

Und doch hatte das Spiegelbild so verführerisch, so greifbar ausgesehen. Als hätte ein einziger Schritt nach vorne genügt um es wahr werden zu lassen.

Er dachte an die Gesichter der Kinder, die sich unwiderruflich in sein Herz eingebrannt hatten. Kinder, wie er nun dachte, die niemals geboren werden würden.

_Hermione Snape!_ War sie eine der Frauen, die darauf bestehen würden ihren Namen zu behalten? Sicherlich nicht! Severus Granger klang einfach zu idiotisch.

Aber warum ließ er seine Gedanken überhaupt in diese Richtung schweifen? Sicherlich würde Hermione ihn nicht einmal dann als Partner in Betracht ziehen wenn er der letzte Mann auf der Welt wäre.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Spiegelbild: Ein 39jähriger verbitterter alter Zauberer, mit fettigen Haaren und viel zu blassen Teint schien ihn herausfordernd anzustarren. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren bevor Granger ihn auch nur eines Blickes würdigen würde.

Was sollte er auch einer lebenslustigen jungen Frau bieten können?

GELD! _Gut davon hatte er zweifelsfrei reichlich._

WISSEN!_ Auch das konnte er bieten und in Hermione Grangers Fall war das ein kostbarer Pluspunkt._

SEX!_ ????????-_

Genau bei diesem Punkt fingen seine Probleme an.

Es war nicht so das Severus Snape jungfräulich gewesen wäre, wir reden hier immerhin von einem ehemaligen Todesser. Aber die ein bis zwei zwischengeschlechtlichen Erfahrungen die er bis dato gemacht hatte, wollte er lieber streichen.

Er hatte immer die wage Vermutung gehabt, dass Sex, wenn er zusammen von zwei Individuen die sich lieben genossen würde, eine weitaus höhere Qualität haben müsste.

Letztendlich hatten die zahlreichen Vergewaltigungen durch die Todesser, bei denen er Zeuge gewesen war, sein Verlangen nach körperlicher Vereinigung deutlich geschmälert.

Er hatte einmal zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy einen Ort besucht an dem Lust käuflich gewesen war, aber der Gedanke daran, dass die Frau unter ihm seine Berührungen nur ertrug, weil er genügend Gallonen hinterließ bevor er wieder verschwand, widerte ihn an.

Er stellte sich eine Hermione vor die ihn mit Liebe und Verlangen in den Augen ansah während er ihren wohlgerundeten Körper streichelte…

Ihm wurde klar, dass sein Wunschdenken   niemals eintreten würde. _Zumindest nicht solange bis Fudge sich dazu entschloss den Imperiusfluch zu legalisieren._

Das Beste würde es sein keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an dieses blödsinnige Spiegelbild zu verschwenden. Lieber wollte er ein Leben lang allein sein, bevor er ein so unschuldiges Mädchen wie Hermione Granger in sein verdammtes Leben hineinzog.

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken an Hermione ging Severus Snape zu dem Regal in seinem Arbeitszimmer und öffnete eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit der er den restlichen Abend verbrachte.

***

(Hermiones POV)

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, wann sich ihr Standpunkt gegenüber dem launischen Zaubertränkemeister geändert hatte.

Sie nahm an es war nachdem der Krieg gegen Voldemort am Ende ihres siebten Schuljahres seinen Höhepunkt und kurz darauf auch sein Ende gefunden hatte.

Die Zerstörung Voldemorts und all jener die ihm gefolgt waren hatte auf beiden Seiten schwere Verluste gekostet.

Hermione seufzte als sie an all die Opfer dachte.

Cedric Diggory hatte im vierten Schuljahr den traurigen Anfang auf der Liste der Opfer gemacht, Sirius Black teilte dieses Schicksal als Hermione, Harry und Ron im fünften Schuljahr waren, und im sechsten Schuljahr hatte Percy Weasley, fehlgeleitet durch Fudge, mit seinem Leben bezahlen müssen. 

Am Ende des siebten Schuljahres war Snape von einer Zusammenkunft der Todesser nicht zurückgekehrt, und Hermione nahm an, dass selbst Dumbledore ihn bereits zu den Opfern dieses grausamen Krieges zählte.

Während Ron dieses nicht weiter störte, hatte Hermione lange Nächte mit Harry vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und sie hatten über Snape gesprochen. 

Auch wenn von einer Freundschaft nie die Rede hätte sein können, so hatten die beiden doch einen tiefgehenden Respekt für das was ihr Lehrer tat.

Doch Snape tauchte unvermittelt eines Tag wieder am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle auf, blasser und dünner als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatten, jedoch lebendig!

Hermione hatte vor Erleichterung geweint.

Erst da hatte sie angefangen nachzudenken, ihre Meinung hatte sich gewandelt.

Sie sah ihn nicht länger als den miesepetrigen Lehrer, der bei jeder Gelegenheit Hauspunkte reduzierte, sondern sie sah den Mann dessen Vergangenheit und Läuterung einem Respekt abringen musste. Sie gestand sich offen ein, das Severus Snape die typische mysteriöse, unverstandene Figur des tragischen Helden verkörperte, eben jemand der die Fantasie eines jungen Mädchens beflügelte.

Als Hermione ihre Referendarzeit begann sah sie, wie nicht selten, die ein oder andere Schülerin dem Zaubertränkemeister sehnende Blicke hinterherwarf.

Doch während bei allen anderen Beteiligten ein regelrechtes Aufatmen dem Krieg gefolgt war, hatte Snape sich weiterhin verhalten wie…Snape!

Es gab allerdings auch Momente in denen Hermione glaubte einen Blick auf das erhaschen zu können, was sie als Severus bezeichnete. Zum Beispiel wenn er im Lehrerzimmer saß und in die Flammen blickte, während er schwarzen Tee trank, dann schien er tatsächlich entspannt, als wären all die Jahre von ihm abgefallen, und Hermione dachte das er dort, im Widerschein des Feuers zehn Jahre jünger wirkte.

Und genau auf diesen Severus Snape war Hermione Granger neugierig. In diesen Severus Snape hatte sie sich verliebt ohne zu wissen, ob der Mann dem ihr Herz gehörte überhaupt existierte.

Als Hermiones Referendarzeit sich im April langsam dem Ende zuneigte war sie sich nicht sicher ob es nur eine Affinität war oder eben Liebe, darum hatte sie den Spiegel Nerhegeb aufgesucht, und was dieser ihr zeigte, war mehr als sie erwartet hatte. 

Wie tief musste sie diesen Mann lieben, wenn sie sich sogar tief in ihrem Innern wünschte die Mutter seiner Kinder zu sein?

An diesem schicksalhaften Abend beschloss Hermione die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Wenn er sie nicht widerlieben würde, dann sei es drum. 

Aber eine Gryffindor schreckte vor keiner Herausforderung zurück!


	3. Kapitel3

Kapitel 3

3 Wochen!!!

3 endlose Wochen versuchte sie bereits seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd.

Sie hatte ihrem Äusseren besondere Beachtung geschenkt, war ihm gegenüber freundlich gewesen. Sie hatte versucht zu lächeln wenn ihre Blicke sich kreuzten: NICHTS!!!

Hermione war mit ihrem Latein am Ende.

War er denn so blind? War sie nicht sein Typ? Irgendetwas musste sie doch tun können?

Damit dieser Mann bemerkte das sie existierte. Hermione hatte zeitweise in Erwägung gezogen sich bei einer anderen Frau Rat zu holen, jedoch hatte sie dieses als letzten Ausweg von sich geschoben. Sie wußte nicht wie Minerva reagieren würde.

Hermione spielte die Szene in Gedanken durch: _Guten Tag Minerva, ich hab die Klassenarbeiten der Erstklässler korrigiert und da wir gerade beim Thema sind, du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee wie ich den hiesigen Zaubertränkemeister verführen könnte oder?_

Ja, Minerva währe sicherlich entzückt! Immerhin war Hermione so etwas wie eine Tochter für die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, und Severus entsprach nicht gerade einem Traumschwiegersohn.

Seltsamer Weise war es Minerva die das Thema anschnitt als die beiden gerade die Vorbereitungen für die Klassen der nächsten Woche abgeschlossen hatten. Hermione hatte es sich gerade mit einer großen Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht und ihr Blick versank in den Flammen des Kaminfeuers, daß gemütlich vor sich hinknisterte.

„Du scheinst in letzter Zeit etwas abgelenkt zu sein Hermione? Beschäftigt dich etwas?"

Hermione musste sich stark kontrollieren um den eben zugeführten Tee nicht quer über Minervas Teppich zu spucken.

„Es ist nichts wichtiges, wirklich, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen." Während Hermione dieses sagte fixierte sie die Tasse in ihrer hand mit ihrem Blick, es war immer noch seltsam und ungewohnt für sie ihre ehemaligen Lehrer mit Vornamen anzusprechen und sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen Menschen anzulügen.

Minerva lächelte, allerdings kein freundliches Lächeln, sondern eher das einer Katze die gerade die Tür zum Vogelkäfig aufbekommen hat.

„Also ist es ein Mann der deine Gedanken abschweifen lässt! Nun, verrätst du mir den Namen? Oder muß ich raten?"

Hermione war sich bewusst das leugnen keinen Zweck mehr hatte, die Röte die ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen war verriet sie ohnehin.

„Du würdest es nicht erraten. Und es ist zwecklos darüber zu reden, denn er nimmt mich nicht einmal wahr." _Klangen die Worte in Minervas Ohren genauso deprimiert wie in ihren?_

Minerva seufzte und nach einer kurzen Pause erwiederte sie: „Hast du ihm denn von deinen Gefühlen erzählt, Männer sind in dieser Beziehung meistens blind."

Mit der folgenden Reaktion hatte Minerva nicht gerechnet, Hermione lachte, sie lachte von ganzem Herzen.

**„**Wenn ich das tun würde Minerva würde er mich in tausend Stücke fluchen, und in Einmachgläsern lagern bis er herrausgefunden hat an welche Kreatur im verbotenen Wald er mich verfüttern kann ohne das ihm das Ministerium auf die Schliche kommt."

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war auf einmal sehr still nur um dann zu antworten: „Ich glaube nicht das Severus das tun würde Hermione. Er ist kein einfacher Mann, aber dazu hat er seine Gründe, die letzten Jahre waren nicht einfach für ihn. Es wundert mich nicht das er deine Versuche seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen nicht bemerkt hat."

Es war an Hermione geschockt zu sein. Doch dann kochte die Wut in ihr wieder hoch: „Er mag verbittert sein, aber er ist sicherlich nicht blind. Wenn selbst der Rest von Hogwarts es offensichtlich mitbekommen hat."

Jetzt lachte Minerva. „ Oh Hermione, du warst noch nie ein Mädchen das die einfachen Ziele wählt. Sei es damals bei deinen Hausaufgaben, in der Wahl deiner Freunde, oder in der Wahl des Mannes in den du dich verliebst. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher ob du hier nicht eine Herausforderung gewählt hast die zu groß für dich ist."

Damit hatten die beiden Frauen das Thema Severus Snape beendet und wendeten sich wieder den Stundenplänen zu.


End file.
